


Beacon of Hope

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [17]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Synopsis: Daenarya is a little nervous about purifying the shards and all that could go wrong if they can’t stop the shadow court.This takes place during chapter thirteen before they take the shards to the temple
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 3





	Beacon of Hope

The cool night air seeped through the open window tickling her exposed skin. She pulled the blanket more snuggly around her. Her gaze fell over the sleeping city. She could see most of White Tower from the lavish suite the Prince had set her up in. So many innocent people, all unaware of the darkness threatening the realm and how much could go wrong should they fail.

Her stomach turned and her pulse quickened. Not too long ago, she was barely scraping by…She was just a simple girl from Riverbend. She had no business being where she sat. Kade’s tortured face flashed in her memories as he became trapped in the shard. He knew all the history. He believed the stories. He knew more than she ever could imagine and yet he was the one taken, not her. She wiped the tear that had formed in her eye. It would do no good to fall apart now. 

“I’m coming, Kade,” she whispered out into the night, hoping that the stars would hear her cries, and perhaps the gods would find favor on them. “Hold on. Just a little longer.”

Her head rested on her knees, supporting her racing mind. Tomorrow could change everything. If only she could be sure it would be for the better. 

His arm fell flat against the bed, finding himself alone. He held his hand in front of his mouth, smelling his breath. He smiled, happy to not have drunkenly imagined a night with her. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, scanning the room, his heart settling once he spotted her. It wasn’t the first time he had woken up and found her sitting alone, pensive in thought.

“Is there anything I can do?” He brushed her hair off her shoulder, planting a string of light kisses.

Her body began to relax under the warmth of his breath.

His strong arms encircled her. “Kade?”

She hugged his arms tightly to her chest, nodding. “And all that still can be lost if things go wrong tomorrow.” 

His head rested against hers, burying his nose in her hair. His muscles tightened protectively around her. He understood her worries, it was the disadvantage of having someone you cared for… the constant thought of all the ways you could lose them. Though he knew her well enough to know her heart thought of more than just him. She certainly worried about the innocent lives that could be corrupted if the shadow court’s reign was not extinguished. 

“If I believe in one thing,” he whispered into her ear. “I believe in you, Daeny.” 

She turned into him, her eyes glistening under the moonlight. “Why?” 

“You’re quite unlike anyone I’ve ever known. You’re protective yet fierce. You have this way of making everyone around you feel cared for. There is no question as to why the Light chose you.” The back of his fingers delicately caressed her cheeks, wiping the tears. “You are a beacon of hope in the darkness and if anyone can drive out the shadows, it’s you—I mean, you’ve already done that for me.” 

“Mal,” she breathed, her head falling slightly to the side. 

“You’re my light, Daenarya.” 

Her thumb brushed over his beard tickling her fingertip. Her lips drifted to his, pulling at them slowly, a warmth forming over her cheeks and spreading through her. 

He held her safely in his arms as he returned her gentle kisses.

A yawn slipping out of her mouth forced them apart. 

“Come back to bed?” 

Her fingers entwined with his, following as he led. He pulled the covers up, tucking them comfortably around them. His arms held her close once more as she curled into his chest. He drew soft circles on her back, listening for the shift in her breathing noting she had fallen asleep. Whatever tomorrow would bring, he would never let anyone or anything hurt her. He would protect her above all else. He rested his chin on her head as he let his own sleep overtake him.


End file.
